


where all the sparks fly

by shellfishDimes



Category: DEAN (Korean Musician), FANXY CHILD (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Deepthroating, Facials, Finger Sucking, First Time, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Fixation, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellfishDimes/pseuds/shellfishDimes
Summary: Here's how it starts.Hyoseob cuts the orange with Hyuk's pocket knife. He cuts it into pieces without peeling it. The wrong way around, width- instead of length-wise, and Seunghyun laughs at him.Hyuk watches him take a slice between forefinger and thumb. His lips close around the fruit. Juice drips from the side of Hyoseob's mouth. He catches it with his thumb.Hyuk says, "Let me get that," and takes Hyoseob's hand.No, rewind. This is how it starts.Jiho is on the ground because the carpet is soft, and his mouth is dry, and his limbs are cotton wool.And Dongwook nudges his shoulder with the tip of his toe, and says, "What if we kissed?"And Jiho laughs.On the couch, Hyuk, falling over to collapse on his side, and Seunghyun, with his phone out, pointed at Hyuk's face.No, rewind again. How it starts is:





	where all the sparks fly

**Author's Note:**

> set in january 2019. they smoke weed in this one, which is really illegal in south korea, but you're not a cop, are you? 
> 
> thanks to [madanach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madanach/) for the beta! writing this shaved years off my life, but it was all worth it, because this is something that really needs to exist, I think. there's so many tags on this one but they are all relevant. I didn't tag for dirty talk and size kink because those are only referred to in passing, but they're in there, too.

Here's how it starts.

Hyoseob cuts the orange with Hyuk's pocket knife. He cuts it into pieces without peeling it. The wrong way around, width- instead of length-wise, and Seunghyun laughs at him. 

Hyuk watches him take a slice between forefinger and thumb. His lips close around the fruit. Juice drips from the side of Hyoseob's mouth. He catches it with his thumb. 

Hyuk says, "Let me get that," and takes Hyoseob's hand. 

No, rewind. This is how it starts. 

Jiho is on the ground because the carpet is soft, and his mouth is dry, and his limbs are cotton wool. 

And Dongwook nudges his shoulder with the tip of his toe, and says, "What if we kissed?"

And Jiho laughs. 

On the couch, Hyuk, falling over to collapse on his side, and Seunghyun, with his phone out, pointed at Hyuk's face.

No, rewind again. How it starts is: 

Dongwook keeps the weed in a danji in Jiho's kitchen cupboard. It's big enough that it fits snug into his cupped hands. They only break it out when it's all five of them, and tonight, it is.

"Don't cut it too much," Hyuk says, over the sound of the grinder. 

"Don't tell me how to do it, London boy." Dongwook's syllables are smoke-heavy. This is the second time he's doing this tonight. There's a pleasant, smoky haze in the room. They'd been drinking for a while, especially Hyuk and Seunghyun. After noraebang that stretched out to well past midnight, they'd spun right around on their heels and gone to Jiho's. 

Woo Jiho was CEO now. He had a plaque and everything. Engraved. Dongwook wouldn't let any of them go home until they'd properly celebrated. 

Hyoseob lights Hyuk's cigarette for him. "If you mention London again, he'll get the next flight out." Hyuk chuckles, the cigarette twitching between his lips.

There's cans of beer on the glass coffee table, and a lot of them are empty. None of them are the same brand. There's an open bag of crisps lying on its side, surrounded by tiny potato crumbs. Seunghyun cracks open a fresh beer. He sucks the foam off before it has the chance to trickle down onto his hand.

Jiho puts a record on. Something jazzy, French. Psychedelic and slow.

On the sofa, Hyoseob leans across Hyuk. He slumps across Hyuk's lap, holding himself up by his elbows. Next to Hyuk, Dongwook leans down. Down until the tip of the spliff that's between his lips is level with Hyoseob's lighter. 

The flame sparks. The cigarette paper burns off in a whisper of ash. The tip of the spliff glows orange. 

Hyuk pats Hyoseob's ass. "Good work."

Hyoseob twists around, scoots a little until his head is in Hyuk's lap. 

Dongwook exhales smoke towards the ceiling. He plants the spliff, filter-end down, between Hyoseob's teeth. His fingers touch Hyoseob's lips. 

Hyoseob takes the spliff between thumb and forefinger, and drags the smoke into his lungs. 

"Hyoseobie," Hyuk says.

His hand cradles the back of Hyoseob's head as Hyoseob raises himself up a little, elbow digging into the sofa. It's white leather. 

Hyuk bends down. Their faces meet. Their lips almost touch. Hyoseob exhales smoke into Hyuk's mouth. Hyoseob's eyes are closed. Hyuk's hair is falling down over his face. 

Jiho, leaning across the coffee table, takes the spliff from Hyoseob's unprotesting fingers. He knocks down an empty beer can on his way to sit down cross-legged on the carpet. The sofa isn't big enough to comfortably fit all five of them, and the carpet is fluffy enough he could easily lie down on it.

"Hey, we're going in a circle," Seunghyun says. He has one knee drawn up on the sofa, balancing his can of beer on top of it. 

"We're going in a circle, _hyung,_ " Jiho says. He tries to blow smoke rings, fails. 

Seunghyun lowers his leg. He takes a swig of his beer, looking at Jiho down the slope of his nose. "Uh huh."

"You guys, uh," Dongwook says, looking at Hyuk next to him, Hyoseob's head in his lap, "Is this…?"

Hyuk sits up. Hyoseob lies back down. His legs are across Seunghyun's lap now. Seunghyun flicks his knee. 

Dongwook looks from where Hyuk's hand is playing with Hyoseob's hair, a little, to Hyoseob's face. Hyoseob's knee twitches, bumping Seunghyun's hand, but when he laughs, it's up at Hyuk. 

Dongwook gets up from the sofa, and grabs one of the open beers from the coffee table. He sits down next to Jiho on the carpet instead. He folds his legs so his ankles are touching, knees sticking out on either side of him. 

Jiho blows smoke from his mouth across the surface of the table. It swirls around the beer cans, crawls over the packet of crisps, sneaks around the orange Hyoseob had dug out of the fridge. He hands the spliff off to Seunghyun, like a relay race. When he sits back down, he folds all the way down to the floor. He sprawls next to the coffee table, his eyes on the ceiling. The carpet feels like a cloud.

"Shit." He touches his own face, checking it's still there. "Where did you get this."

Seunghyun sucks the smoke in with hollow cheeks. "A friend." When he exhales, it's through his nose, slow. Hyuk's hand closes over his, and pulls the spliff from his grip, tender and careful. 

They do it again, but in a different direction. Hyuk inhales, keeps the smoke in his mouth. Hyoseob doesn't say anything, just raises himself into a sitting position until their lips are aligned. Hyuk blows the smoke into Hyoseob's mouth, his hand on Hyoseob's shoulder.

Dongwook nudges Jiho's shoulder with the tip of his toe. Jiho turns his head, slow, raises his eyebrows. 

"What if we kissed?" Dongwook grins. Like it's no big deal. 

Jiho laughs. He props himself up on his elbows, better to squint at Dongwook. "Why?"

Dongwook shrugs. On the sofa, Hyuk giggles, and collapses on his side. The ash from his cigarette falls on the carpet and goes out. 

Jiho reaches with his hand to Dongwook's face. "This would feel weird." He flicks Dongwook's lip ring with his forefinger. Dongwook grins. Jiho laughs again, leans forward a little. "It would!"

He flicks it again, and Dongwook moves.

He turns his head. He opens his mouth.

He catches Jiho's finger between his teeth. 

Jiho stops moving. They both do. 

And then, Dongwook presses the tip of his tongue against the pad of Jiho's finger. Jiho widens his eyes. Dongwook swipes his tongue across the tip of his finger. 

Jiho's mouth falls open. He pushes, in, and Dongwook relaxes his jaw. He knows how to do this. Jiho's finger, the first one, and then the second one, presses against the flat of Dongwook's tongue. 

His fingers taste like cigarette smoke and the crisps they'd been eating. "Shit," Jiho hisses. Dongwook laughs from the bottom of his throat. He closes his lips around the second knuckle. Jiho moves, then, closer. 

When he takes his fingers out, they both look at how they glisten. Jiho is looking at them like he's never seen his own hand before. Dongwook takes a long, deep drink of beer. His mouth is dry. 

"Did that feel weird?" Dongwook tugs on his piercing with his lips.

Jiho rubs his wet fingers together. He brings them to his face. 

The camera shutter on Seunghyun's phone clicks. "Whoops." He chuckles.

Hyoseob laughs, light, and takes the orange from the coffee table. "What are you guys doing?" 

Jiho wipes his fingers on the front of his shirt. "Nothing," he says, still looking at Dongwook.

Hyuk is lying on the sofa on his back, sprawled the way he'd fallen. He takes a drag from his cigarette. "Jiho." A grin spreads, lazy, across his face. "Why is your face so red?" Smoke curls from his mouth. 

"I shouldn't be smoking any more, that's why," Jiho says. Barely missing a beat. "My lungs are gonna give out." 

Dongwook laughs. Hyuk says, "You had your fingers in Dongwookie's mouth," pointing at Jiho, and Dongwook stops laughing.

Hyoseob grabs Hyuk's pocket knife from next to the packet of crisps, and starts cutting the orange. "Jiho can do whatever he wants." Juice drips down his fingers. "He's a CEO now."

"You're cutting it in the wrong direction." Seunghyun smirks at him. He has the spliff again. He holds it between ring and forefinger, and when he takes a drag, he sucks his cheeks in.

"It's fine," Hyoseob says. He shakes the juice off his fingers, onto the table. Next to him, Hyuk sits up again. He grabs a handful of crisps and crunches them between his teeth.

Hyoseob cuts the orange in a different direction, until he has a slice with the rind still on. He bites down on the flesh. Juice trickles from the side of his mouth, and he swipes it with the thumb of his other hand before it can drip down from his chin.

"Oh," Hyuk takes his wrist, "let me get that."

He slides his lips around Hyoseob's thumb, up to the second knuckle. On the way out, the pad of Hyoseob's thumb catches on his bottom lip. Hyuk laughs, soft as feathers. He leans forward, like he's being pulled, and his hand is on Hyoseob's thigh, just above his knee. 

Hyoseob drags his thumb along Hyuk's lip, wet.

Their eyes meet. Hyoseob's hand is on the side of Hyuk's face. His fingers are still a little sticky.

Their lips meet. The sound, when Hyuk turns his head and opens his mouth, when their tongues slide together and apart, is loud and wet, even with the music playing.

Jiho says, "Seob?"

Seunghyun takes the cigarette from Hyuk's hand and rests it in the ashtray. 

Hyuk scoots forward, and he has to move his hand from Hyoseob's thigh so that he doesn't lose his balance. It slips between his knees. Hyoseob spreads his legs. Hyuk braces that hand, and he leans towards Hyoseob.

They kiss like they've done it before. 

Hyuk kisses like he's running out of breath, urgent and insistent, like he's trying to win. Hyoseob puts a hand on his shoulder, pushes a hand through his hair. Runs his fingers along the tattoo on his neck. Hyuk shivers. The fingers on the hand between Hyoseob's knees tense. 

Next to them, Seunghyun shakes the ash off the top of the spliff into an empty beer can. 

"Seunghyunnie," Dongwook tries, "is this—"

"Seunghyunnie," Hyoseob breathes once his mouth is free, and it's not a question. His head is tilted back, his neck exposed. Hyuk is working on opening all the buttons on his shirt. His lips are on Hyoseob's clavicle.

Hyoseob reaches out, grips Seunghyun's thigh. His fingers curl around the inside. He squeezes. Seunghyun laughs, quick and easy. He leans over them, over Hyoseob, and his hand is on Hyoseob's cheek, angling his face so he can kiss him. 

The spliff sits balanced on the top of the empty beer can. Seunghyun pulls on Hyoseob's lower lip with his teeth, and says, "You taste like oranges."

Hyuk laughs against Hyoseob's chest. His hand is in his shirt. It moves under the fabric, and Hyoseob sucks in breath through his teeth. 

Seunghyun leans back, and takes the spliff again. He smokes. 

Dongwook looks over at Jiho. Jiho is already looking at him. His mouth is open again, or maybe he'd never closed it. 

"Did you know about this?" Jiho asks. 

From the sofa, Seunghyun laughs. Jiho's eyes flash over in his direction for less than a second, and then they're back on Dongwook.

Dongwook says, "Didn't you?"

"Jiho." Hyuk says, and the way his voice sounds, more a sigh than a word and out in a rush, makes Dongwook's head twist around so that he doesn't miss what it is that has him sounding like that. Hyoseob has his lips on Hyuk's neck, and Hyuk moves, exposing more of his skin. Like he knows what Hyoseob wants him to be doing.

"I think," Hyuk says to Jiho, "you should let Dongwookie kiss you." 

His hand is high up on Seunghyun's thigh, where his leg meets his hip. Seunghyun doesn't look like he's paying it any mind at all — he keeps smoking, face turned up to the ceiling like the sun is up there, warming his skin.

"Hyoseob." Jiho says, this time.

Hyoseob moves away from Hyuk's neck, sits back. His hand is in Hyuk's, fingers intertwined. His lips are dark. His shirt is unbuttoned halfway down. Jiho's eyes go down, and then back up to his face.

"You should let him kiss you." Hyoseob agrees. "Do you want that?"

Jiho pulls his lips back past his teeth until they go really thin. Seunghyun exhales smoke from his lungs up, up, up to the ceiling where it crawls around like fog, and then dissipates.

"Uh," is all Jiho says. Dongwook turns back to him. Jiho is squeezing his left hand into a fist, unaware that he's doing it. Squeezing the fingers that were in Dongwook's mouth together, closing his thumb over them.

Their eyes meet when Jiho looks up. Dongwook gives him a lopsided, crooked smile. Something indescribable passes across Jiho's face when he does that.

And then, Jiho is moving forward, until their knees are almost touching. His hands are on his thighs, fingers tucked so that their tips are touching the heels of his palms. "But," he says, "I say where."

Dongwook laughs. "Okay. Where?"

Jiho turns his head, tilting his chin. "Neck," he says.

Dongwook leans forward and he puts his hands on Jiho's wrists so he doesn't lose his balance, and he puts his lips on the skin of Jiho's neck. Against his heartbeat, where he can feel it going really fast under his skin. He feels Jiho swallow spit. His clothes smell like smoke.

There's cologne clinging to his skin, so Dongwook moves to the left, towards his Adam's apple, and he kisses there.

Above him, Jiho exhales through his open mouth.

"Up," Hyoseob says, and Dongwook doesn't realise he's talking to him until Hyoseob says, "His jaw." And Dongwook drags his lips up until they're on the sharp line of Jiho's jaw, on the side of his chin.

Jiho's left hand twitches where Dongwook is holding him, and Dongwook lets go. Instead, he puts his hand on Jiho's thigh. He presses his lips, inch by inch, touch by touch, up the line of Jiho's jaw, to his ear.

Jiho puts a hand on his shoulder. Dongwook presses his nose into the soft part of Jiho's neck, under his ear. "Should I stop?" he asks. A whisper.

"No," Jiho says, softly, tremblingly, at the same time that Hyoseob says the same thing, but louder, from the sofa.

Jiho opens his eyes, and meets Hyoseob's. He's sitting low on the sofa, legs spread. Hyuk's hand moves until his fingers brush Hyoseob's crotch, and then Jiho closes his eyes again, and pushes his face against Dongwook's, his nose in Dongwook's hair.

"Hey," Dongwook says. He kisses the bump of his cheekbone. He laughs, a little disbelieving, a lot delighted.

Jiho turns his head, and he moves his hand from Dongwook's shoulder to the back of his neck. His skin, their skin, is hot everywhere. 

"Hey," he says, the word a breath against Dongwook's lips, and then they're kissing.

It's stupidly easy for them to fall into each other. Dongwook pulls away so that Jiho has to lean forward to keep their mouths on each other. And then he pushes forward so that Jiho pulls back, like there's somehow such a thing as the two of them being too close. Like a few inches matter when Jiho's fingers are pressing against Dongwook's collarbone, pulling his shirt down, when Dongwook's palm is on the inside of Jiho's thigh. 

Dongwook's mouth is wet with Jiho's spit, because Jiho kisses like he's never been taught how to do it properly. He kisses like he has something to prove. Dongwook keeps quirking his lips, trying for a grin, but every time he gets about halfway to it, Jiho does something like — suck on his tongue, graze his teeth on Dongwook's lower lip, or catch Dongwook's piercing between his lips and tug. And Dongwook's lips have to find something else to do, like kiss him, and lick at the full curve of Jiho's bottom lip, and nip at it until Jiho makes a noise that Dongwook steals from his mouth with his tongue, and all that comes from the pair of them is their heavy breaths and the slick slide of tongues against each other as their lips part for air, and connect again. 

Hyuk cups Hyoseob over his jeans. He squeezes, the heel of his palm pressing against the curve of Hyoseob's cock. Hyoseob drags his eyes away from where Dongwook is pushing Jiho's shirt up so he can get his hands on the warm skin of Jiho's stomach. 

Hyuk's pupils are wide, his eyelids droopy. His eyes flash with a hungry sort of something when he moves his wrist and Hyoseob breathes, pushing into his hand. Hyuk leans forward to press a kiss under Hyoseob's eye, and feels Hyoseob's smile against his chin. 

"I know what you're trying to do," Hyoseob says. 

Hyuk's fingers press, one by one, and hold. "Not trying to do anything." And release.

"He is," Seunghyun says. He's sitting low on the sofa, a hand resting on his stomach. His phone is in his other hand, pointed at the both of them — Hyoseob's unbuttoned shirt and his smile, and Hyuk's hand rubbing him through his jeans. 

Hyuk cocks his head. "You're filming this, huh?"

Seunghyun hums. "I think hyung is very handsome."

"He means you," Hyoseob tells Hyuk.

Hyuk scoffs a soft laugh. He cards the fingers of his free hand through Hyoseob's hair. "No, he doesn't." Hyoseob's huff of protest melts into nothing on his tongue when Hyuk kisses him. 

Seunghyun's phone camera follows the way Hyoseob moves into the kiss, sitting up to chase Hyuk's lips with his own and kiss him again, even when Hyuk pulls away. 

Hyuk's hand grips tighter in Hyoseob's hair, and Hyoseob laughs into his mouth. "Ease up."

An intake of breath from Seunghyun makes them both look to him. Seunghyun pushes his lips together, and exhales, like he's blowing out smoke, but the spliff has long since gone out. He's not looking at either of them. 

Dongwook's hand is in the back pocket of Jiho's jeans. He's pushing it forward, but he hardly needs to use any pressure at all. Jiho moves against him, hips slow. They're both kneeling, pressed against each other like they're slow dancing. Except, Jiho has his fingers in Dongwook's mouth, long and thin, and Dongwook's jaw is slack all the way, and his eyelids are almost as heavy as his breathing. As their breathing. 

"Jesus." Jiho says. He pulls his fingers out of Dongwook's mouth. He puts them to his lips, still wet, drags his teeth up to the pad of his ring finger. He bites down, like it's the trigger to wake him up from a dream. 

"Don't," Dongwook leans forward, "say that." He nips at Jiho's fingers, and when Jiho pulls his hand down, Dongwook licks at his lips until Jiho parts them, and he then licks into his mouth. His hand, in the back pocket of Jiho's jeans, squeezes until Jiho arches into him. 

When Jiho next takes a breath, it's like resurfacing after a plunge into deep water. He lets Dongwook bow his head, lips to his neck, while his body tries to remember he can breathe through his mouth again. 

Jiho opens his eyes, head turned to the side, face tilted up, to a hand framing his cheek, to Hyoseob kneeling next to them. 

Their eyes meet. Hyoseob's sliding up from Jiho's lips, Jiho's the moment they slip all the way open. 

Hyoseob keeps his hand on his cheek, palm warm, fingers gentle, as Jiho leans into his space. 

Dongwook slides his arms away from around Jiho, so Jiho can turn to Hyoseob. He sits back on his heels, but he keeps a hand on Jiho's thigh. 

Jiho leans against Hyoseob like falling into bed after a long day. He kisses Hyoseob like he's thought about how to do it right for a while, and forgot everything he thought he knew the moment their lips touched. 

For his part, Hyoseob kisses Jiho like it's the only thing he's wanted to do all night. He slows it down, running the backs of his fingers against the slope of Jiho's cheek. He calms and deepens it until Jiho has his face tilted just so, his lips loose, his tongue heavy, letting himself be kissed until Hyoseob's tongue feels like his own. 

Hyoseob kisses him like it's the only thing he's wanted to do for a long time. Like it's the only thing he wants to keep doing all night. 

Hyuk extends his hand to Dongwook, like a Joseon lady from her palanquin. Dongwook takes it, pulls himself up. The room seems smaller. He sidesteps the coffee table, and sits down on the sofa, one leg up on the seat, facing Hyuk. 

Hyuk's smile makes his face look angelic. "Always wanted to kiss someone with a lip piercing."

Dongwook's smile makes his cheeks go round and all his teeth show. "Go on, then."

"Seob." Jiho swallows spit. Not all of it his own. "Seob." He breathes it into Hyoseob's mouth. Hyoseob runs his hand down across the front of Jiho's jeans. "Seob." It comes out almost like a groan, that one. 

"Jiho." There's a smile in his eyes instead of on his lips, soft like candlelight. 

"Are you and Hyuk…?" He leaves the question unfinished. 

Hyoseob laughs. "Maybe," he says, eyes playful. He nods towards the sofa. "Look."

Dongwook's head is on Seunghyun's thigh. Hyuk is sprawled over him, limbs haphazard. His thigh is between Dongwook's legs. He moves his thigh up, and Dongwook arches his neck so he can give Hyuk more room to kiss the skin there. Seunghyun's fingers are skimming along the line of his throat, and Hyuk kisses them too.

Jiho says, "Huh." Breathes it, more like.

Hyoseob laughs. "Yeah. Enthusiastic." 

Jiho breathes again, almost a laugh, before Hyoseob takes the breath from him with another kiss. 

And Hyoseob kisses gentle, moving away to let Jiho have some air, and then sliding their tongues together until there's not a breath between them whenever Jiho moves his hips into his touch. Jiho is quiet, now, the only sound his breathing getting faster, the sound his mouth makes when Hyoseob flattens their tongues together.

Seunghyun runs his fingers through Dongwook's hair. He pushes it away from his face. He strokes a finger down his brow bone, down his cheek, to his chin. Dongwook laughs up at him, and Seunghyun gives him a slow grin. His fingertips on Dongwook's chin, he applies pressure to his jaw, pushes. Dongwook turns his head. 

Jiho gasps. One of Hyoseob's thighs is between his legs. He sits down on it, and then lifts himself up, and Hyoseob holds onto his shoulders. They keep kissing. Hyoseob's hands are on Jiho's waist. One of Jiho's hands is on Hyoseob's thigh. Another, on his shoulder, holding on. He gasps again, into Hyoseob's mouth, when he rolls his hips down, driving himself up Hyoseob's thigh.

Seunghyun trails his fingers under Dongwook's lower lip. Dongwook opens his mouth. His hot breath hits Seunghyun's fingers, on his lips now.

"They really look good," Hyuk says, lips close to Dongwook's ear, hand close to his crotch.

Seunghyun moves his hand. Rubs his thumb along Dongwook's lower lip, catching it on his piercing. Dongwook opens his mouth wider. His cheek is on Seunghyun's thigh, his eyes are on Jiho and Hyoseob.

Hyuk runs an idle palm along the crease of Dongwook's leg, up, and out, and in towards his crotch. He leans in until their lips are almost touching, until Dongwook is so close he can taste his breath on his tongue, until his lips brush the knuckle of Seunghyun's finger.

Hyoseob's lips are on Jiho's neck. Jiho's head is thrown back. His eyes are open. His mouth is open. He's staring, sightless, at the ceiling, as Hyoseob closes his teeth around the soft skin of his neck. Jiho closes his eyes, and expels a breath through his mouth. It would be a groan if it were any stronger. 

The record Jiho had put on has reached the end. The needle is still on the vinyl, playing silence. 

"Darling," Hyuk says, and presses a kiss on Dongwook's cheek. The leather of the sofa barely creaks as he moves. Their belt buckles clink together. "Dongwookie," he says, and he lifts himself up just enough to get his hand between their bodies again.

"Fuck," Dongwook says, earnestly, and turns his head, and Seunghyun's thumb pushes into his mouth.

Hyuk smiles, and starts moving his hand. "I didn't know," he says, and Dongwook moves his head again, and kisses the heel of Seunghyun's palm, "this is all it took."

"Is he hard?" Seunghyun asks. He strokes his fingers along Dongwook's mouth, dipping them in, and then rubbing his spit over his lips.

"Yeah," Hyuk says, a breathless laugh. "Yeah, he's getting there. Do you want to feel?" His hand keeps moving.

Seunghyun strokes Dongwook's cheek. His fingers are still wet. "Can I, hyung?"

"Don't call me hyung when you're about to put your hand on my dick," Dongwook says, and Seunghyun grins. Dongwook laughs, cheeks going pink, and he's still laughing when Seunghyun's hand replaces Hyuk's on his crotch, and his laughter gets wrapped around Hyuk's tongue when Hyuk kisses him.

Hyuk tries to hold himself up, one hand braced on Seunghyun's thigh, another next to Dongwook's shoulder, so that he doesn't squish Seunghyun's hand under him. "Wait," he says, even as Dongwook tries to chase his mouth with his own, "my arms hurt."

Hyuk sits up, pinning Dongwook's legs down. Dongwook just lies there, dazed, Seunghyun's hand resting near his cock. 

"Shit," Dongwook says, to the ceiling. "I'm not tripping, right."

Seunghyun outlines the line of Dongwook's cock with his finger and says, "Well, maybe a little, hyung. It was good weed."

Dongwook snorts. He covers his mouth with his hand, because it sounds loud to him. "Brat."

Seunghyun trails circles up his chest, snaking to the buttons of his shirt, and away, and back to them. He hooks a finger under one of them, pops it open. 

"Oh," Hyuk says, and he's leaning forward, and his fingers meet Seunghyun's hand. Another button pops open. "Can we take this off?"

Dongwook rubs the bottom of his own front teeth with his tongue. "Hah," he says. "Buy me a drink first."

Hyoseob has his arm wrapped around Jiho, his hand in Jiho's hair. He kisses his cheekbone, the dip between his nose and cheek, the corner of his mouth, and then the other. He runs his fingers down the red mark he left on the side of Jiho's neck, and further down, over his chest and stomach, which dips down under his palm when Jiho inhales.

Jiho bows his head, and their foreheads are resting against each other. He's breathing hard. Hyoseob's hand moves over the zipper of his trousers, and Jiho presses his lips closed. Breathes in through his nose, once, twice, and then, "Hyoseobie."

Hyoseob's other hand cups his cheek. He looks up, at his eyes, at his lips. "Hmm?"

"I haven't," Jiho says, and goes silent, like the needle reaching the end of the vinyl. "I don't—"

Hyoseob smooths his thumb along Jiho's cheekbone. "You're going to give yourself a heart attack unless you stop thinking this much." He smiles, soft, just for Jiho. "You know, I'm really proud of you." Jiho looks at him, the gap between his eyebrows wrinkling in confusion. When Hyoseob's smile widens, it lights up his eyes. He strokes Jiho's cheek, and he keeps looking at his lips like he really wants to kiss him. "I am."

Jiho raises his eyebrows. "That's not what I'm trying to say."

"Well, what then?" Hyoseob looks like he's trying not to laugh at him.

Jiho seems to reach a decision. He moves his hand to cup Hyoseob's ass, and he pulls, and Hyoseob bucks forward a little, with surprise and momentum. His thigh presses against Jiho's crotch. 

Jiho says, "I— really want this," and Hyoseob feels him growing hard in his trousers, against his thigh, "All of this," Jiho says, and he catches Hyoseob's lips with his, and says, against his mouth, "All of you," and Hyoseob follows.

"Of me?" Hyoseob asks. Jiho hums to disagree. No, that's not it.

"Of us," Hyoseob corrects himself, and Jiho nods. He'd like to say it again, but once is already overwhelming. "Yes," Hyoseob says, understanding, finally, "Okay," and he's kissing him, "Okay, yeah," and he's kissing him, and Jiho feels like he's shaking, a little, under his hands, but Hyoseob kisses him again, and it ebs like the tide.

Seunghyun strokes Dongwook's cheek with the backs of his fingers. Dongwook turns his face into his touch, like a sunflower. Seunghyun hums. 

"Dongwookie." Hyuk tugs gently at the opening of Dongwook's shirt. Another button slides open. "Do you want to sit up for me?" His eyes are on Dongwook's, and warm, and soft at the corners, welcoming like his open hand was when he beckoned to Dongwook from the sofa.

Dongwook waits for the _we shouldn't_ panic in his chest, the flashing red light at the back of his eyelids. He listens for the whoosh in his ears that tells him he should stop now, that they should light up another and pretend none of this happened, but — none of it comes. 

Hyuk sits on his heels, and Dongwook digs his foot into the sofa to push himself up. Seunghyun puts a hand on his shoulder, and pulls him back until Dongwook's back is against his chest. Hyuk moves forward, between Dongwook's legs. The sofa is barely deep enough for the three of them.

Hyuk turns his head, says "Hyoseob-ah. You wanna come over here?"

Hyoseob waves a dismissive hand in his direction. "We're good," he says. His other hand is somewhere up Jiho's shirt, and Jiho laughs against his mouth.

Hyuk smiles, bright. "Jiho-yah," he calls. "I miss you."

"You can't disappoint him, hyung," Seunghyun says. Hyuk turns to look at him. "Who knows how long we'll have him here for," Seunghyun says, and Hyuk smirks. 

"You're a brat," Hyuk says, and he leans over Dongwook to kiss Seunghyun, to laugh into his mouth. Seunghyun leans closer, pressing himself against Dongwook, wrapping an arm around Dongwook's middle to keep him from wriggling away.

Dongwook is fine. He's still fine, he's just aware of the fact that his shirt is halfway unbuttoned, and he isn't wearing anything underneath, and the lights aren't off.

"Ah, I just—" Dongwook says, and then Hyuk stops kissing Seunghyun to say, "Kiss my neck."

Dongwook freezes. "What?"

"Kiss my neck while I'm kissing him," Hyuk says. "Suck on my throat."

Dongwook smiles, confused. He forgets about the lights and his shirt, because Hyuk is looking at him, right at him, at his eyes, and his lips, and back at his eyes again. "What?"

"He likes marks," Seunghyun says. Hyuk hums his assent.

Dongwook's eyes widen, a little. "But—"

"I have plenty of clothes to cover it," Hyuk says. He pulls down the collar of his T-shirt, baring more of his throat. The bough of his tattoo grows up his chest.

"Okay." Dongwook laughs. "This is the weirdest night," he says, mostly to himself. "What's going on here?"

"We're trying to get you off," Hyuk says, matter-of-factly. He rubs at his neck, tugs the collar of his shirt down a little again, just to show one of his collarbones briefly before the fabric moves back up. It works to get Dongwook's attention. He's never thought about Hyuk's neck this much before. "I thought that was clear."

"No, but," Dongwook says, even as Seunghyun's hand moves where his shirt is parted, and in, "you and Hyoseob, and Seunghyunnie—" His words get cut off when Seunghyun's fingers squeeze around a nipple. Just gently, but enough. He gasps, and Seunghyun grins against the side of his face. He turns to press a kiss on Dongwook's cheek. "You really know what you're doing," Dongwook finishes. He's trying not to smile, and losing spectacularly.

Hyuk's lips spread into a grin. "We do." He reaches over to run his hand through Seunghyun's hair, pull on it a little. "Now. Kiss my neck."

Seunghyun moves forward, pushing Dongwook with him, until he catches Hyuk's mouth with his own. Dongwook closes his lips around Hyuk's Adam's apple, and Hyuk tries to kiss Seunghyun with finesse, but when Dongwook drags his teeth along his neck, scrapes them on his tattoo, Hyuk's mouth goes slack. 

Dongwook licks down, and latches onto Hyuk's clavicle with his teeth. Hyuk arches into him, hands reaching to steady himself on Dongwook's shoulders. Dongwook nips, and bites, until there's red marks blossoming on Hyuk's neck, until Hyuk is panting against Seunghyun's mouth.

"Okay," Seunghyun says, lips sliding against Hyuk's cheek, "Break, break." He squeezes Dongwook's hip to get his attention. Dongwook turns his head, away from Hyuk's neck, to where Seunghyun is waiting to kiss him. They miss the first time, Seunghyun's lips skimming Dongwook's cheek and Dongwook's teeth hitting Seunghyun in the jaw. Seunghyun giggles, and tries again. His tongue finds Dongwook's before his lips do, and Dongwook hums into his mouth, the back end of a laugh.

"Hyoseob." Hyuk twists his hips, moving into nothing. "Please, get over here."

One hand in Jiho's hair, another pressed against the plane of his back, Hyoseob asks, "Can I?" He digs his fingers into Jiho's skin. His fingernails leave tiny, barely there half moons.

Jiho stops kissing the curve where Hyoseob's neck meets his shoulder. He sits back to meet Hyoseob's eyes. It takes a couple of seconds for Hyoseob to look at him properly. "Are you— asking me for _permission?_ " A grin tugs at his lips.

"I am." Hyoseob isn't smiling. The colour is high in his cheeks, but Jiho can't tell if that's recent or not.

Jiho laughs, because he has no idea how else to react. "But— you and Hyuk—"

Hyoseob brushes his fingers through Jiho's hair, moves his hand to cup Jiho's face. It's easy for Jiho to lean in. He's always belonged there. That's not the part that's new. What's new is — Hyoseob leaning in, touching their lips together in a way that makes Jiho wish he'd open his mouth and kiss him fully, but he doesn't, this time.

Instead, he says, thumb brushing warm over Jiho's cheek, "I am asking _you._ " Like he's entrusting Jiho with something important. 

Jiho puts his hand on Hyoseob's chest, where his shirt is open so he can feel his breathing under his palm. "Go." He shoves him, enough that Hyoseob gets the message. He smiles wide at him, and it catches on Hyoseob's face too, like the sun reflected on the surface of the sea.

And Hyoseob goes. Hyuk throws him down on the sofa as soon as he's within arm's reach, and he crawls over him even as Hyoseob starts taking off his shirt, peeling it off Hyuk's shoulders. Hyuk wriggles his arms out of it, and the shirt is dumped on the floor. Their lips don't leave each other, and Hyoseob has one of his legs up far enough that Hyuk can squeeze it between his thighs.

"I'm really—" Hyuk says, once they break for air, and Hyoseob says, "I know, let me, let me," and he's rolling Hyuk's T-shirt up, exposing his chest. He rubs his palms over Hyuk's nipples, rolls one between his fingers, and Hyuk shudders, almost collapsing on top of him.

Hyuk laughs. "Sorry." Instead of saying anything, Hyoseob just hums, and kisses him again, down his neck, where his skin is still damp from Dongwook's mouth.

"Hyung," Seunghyun says, and Dongwook has to look away from Hyoseob and Hyuk, because Jiho is standing where Hyoseob left him. His cheeks flushed, his pupils wide, his chest heaving. He can't seem to stop looking at where Hyuk grabs Hyoseob's hands and brings them to his belt.

"Ah, Jiho-yah," Dongwook says, and somehow, Jiho meets his eyes immediately. "Don't be alone."

"Hyung likes your fingers," Seunghyun says. He plays with Dongwook's hair. Dongwook bows his head, embarrassment evident in the curl of his shoulders. "He likes my fingers, too." Dongwook turns his head away, trying to hide it in the curve of Seunghyun's arm. Seunghyun moves his hand down, until the heel of his palm is against Dongwook's mouth. "Right, hyung?"

"Yes," Dongwook breathes, and he arches his neck, "Yeah," and he raises his head, "I do," and he sucks down Seunghyun's middle and ring finger, almost to the second knuckle.

Seunghyun moves them, in and out. Slow and deep, and unmistakable. Dongwook's eyes slip shut. 

Jiho moves. He moves until he's sitting next to them, until he has his hand on Dongwook's knee. He moves it up, to his thigh. He moves it up, to his crotch.

Around Seunghyun's fingers, chin getting shiny and slick with spit, Dongwook moans. Jiho has to keep his own mouth open because it's the only way he can breathe.

Seunghyun chuckles. "Weird, huh?"

"No," Jiho says, and he can't stop looking at Dongwook's mouth. He fumbles with Dongwook's zipper, pulling it down. "Fucking hot," he says. His hand slips into Dongwook's trousers, over his underwear, cupping his cock. Dongwook arches his hips off the sofa. Seunghyun pulls his fingers out almost completely, and then thrusts them back into Dongwook's mouth, joined by his forefinger. 

Dongwook's throat moves as he swallows, and then coughs. Seunghyun pulls his out quickly, but not quick enough for the trail of spit to break away from where it's connecting the pad of his ring finger with Dongwook's tongue.

Dongwook's chin is wet. His jaw is slack. His cheeks are flushed. In Jiho's hand, his cock, now hard, twitches.

"Why do you like it so much," Jiho says. In awe.

"It's—" Dongwook swallows, closes his mouth. Licks his lips. "I like things in my mouth. I—" He stammers, because Jiho drags his fingers down the head of his cock, "like— like the feeling."

Seunghyun sucks on his wet fingers until they're dry. One by one, like he's licking off birthday cake frosting. "I'll bet," he says, licking at the gap between his ring and forefinger, "hyung would really like his mouth full of something else."

His and Jiho's eyes meet over the sound of Dongwook's embarrassed groan. "Don't—"

"I'll bet you're really good at it," Seunghyun says. He's still looking right at Jiho. Jiho imagines it, Dongwook's head between his legs. He swallows spit. Seunghyun grins at him. 

"I—" Dongwook's cheeks are burning. "I just choked on three of your fingers." Seunghyun huffs a laugh.

"I'd—" Jiho starts. He remembers to look away from Seunghyun, and at Dongwook. "You can."

Dongwook blinks at him. "What?"

"He wants you to suck his dick," Seunghyun translates. "I want you to suck his dick, frankly."

"I agree," Hyoseob says. He has Hyuk in his lap, one hand on the small of his back. Dongwook can't see where his other hand is, but he can see how it's moving between their bodies, and he can hazard a pretty good guess. 

Jiho stares at Hyoseob looking at him over Hyuk's shoulder, at how Hyuk rubs at his own neck, and then drags his hand down his front. Jiho blinks. "We're not doing this on my leather sofa, this isn't a porno," he says. "I have a bed."

"For all five of us?" Hyoseob hooks his chin on Hyuk's shoulder. "We might break the bed."

"I'll buy a new one," Jiho says. "I'm a CEO now." It still feels weird to say. It would feel weird to say even if his hand wasn't on Dongwook's cock.

"Ooh," Dongwook moans, loud and fake. "I love powerful men." His fingers skate over Jiho's cheek. "Buy me a car, oppa."

Jiho snorts a laugh. He takes his hand out of Dongwook's trousers. "Shut up, idiot." 

"Make me," Dongwook purrs, barely managing to keep in character from how hard he's trying not to laugh. Jiho pulls on the waistband of Dongwook's trousers, and Dongwook scrambles to get up before he's maimed for life. He stumbles against Jiho, cackling. 

"Bedroom," Jiho says, in his sternest voice. He tries to hide his smile, but Dongwook catches it out of the corner of his eye, anyway.

His hand finds Jiho's, fingers wrapping around his wrist. He holds his trousers up with his other hand. They definitely aren't tight enough to stay up for the entire walk to Jiho's bedroom. Jiho tugs his hand, not to break away, but to hurry. Dongwook almost trips over his own feet.

His heartbeat skips, and finds its rhythm again when his back hits the mattress and Jiho climbs on top of him. When Jiho's eyes catch on his and hold them, like Dongwook's fingers wrapped around his wrist, warm. Jiho's eyes soften when he smiles. They close when he leans in and kisses Dongwook. The covers smell like the shower gel he uses, and Jiho kisses down his neck, and his tongue leaves a wet trail along Dongwook's hot skin. 

"You need to," Dongwook rubs Jiho's shoulders, "take your shirt off." Drags his palms down Jiho's arms. 

Jiho chuckles against his neck. "Why."

Dongwook closes his eyes tight. The bed dips next to them. He tugs at the hem of Jiho's shirt, pulling it up a little, enough that his fingers skirt over the skin of Jiho's sides. "Because I want to touch you."

Jiho's fingers are on his cheek again. "You're already touching me." There's laughter in his voice. He's cupping Dongwook's face, turning his head so he can kiss the line of his neck, so he can suck on his skin, just enough to have Dongwook's breathing speed up.

Dongwook opens his eyes, and meets Hyoseob's. He's lying down next to them, face flushed, smile big. He winks at Dongwook, and he stretches his arms above his head like he's about to yawn, and then Hyuk has his hands on his wrists.

When Hyuk kisses Hyoseob it's slow and gentle, like falling asleep to the rhythm of the setting sun. Hyuk presses himself against Hyoseob's body. Hyoseob's legs wrap around Hyuk's waist.

Dongwook doesn't think there's a force on earth or in heaven that would make him look away from that. "I want," He places his hand over Jiho's, on his cheek. "to touch you more."

Jiho's other hand finds its way to Dongwook's waistband. "Okay," he says, through a grin. He tugs, and Dongwook lifts his hips off the bed so Jiho can pull his trousers down past his ass. His shirt is long enough to touch his thighs, but Jiho pops the lowest button open, and then his hand is on Dongwook's cock, over his underwear, and Dongwook lifts his hips again to meet his touch.

Jiho rubs the length of his cock through the cotton, and Dongwook's mouth opens on a sigh. Jiho's fingers circle the head, and then go down to rub over his balls. There's no finesse to it and very little technique. Jiho has clearly never done this to another person's cock before, but Dongwook's legs still fall open wider.

Hyuk's T-shirt comes off to land somewhere on Jiho's bedroom floor. He whispers something into Hyoseob's ear that Dongwook doesn't catch, and Hyoseob laughs. Hyuk dives to kiss him again. Hyoseob's hands are on his back, on his shoulders, on his ass, and Hyuk makes a noise in his mouth.

Jiho's trying to unbutton Dongwook's shirt with one hand. The bedroom air hits Dongwook's stomach, and he sucks in a breath. His hand grabs Jiho's wrist to stop him unbuttoning the last two buttons. "Aren't we turning the lights off for this part?" He turns his head away from where Hyuk is pulling down Hyoseob's zipper.

"Huh?" Jiho stares at him like he doesn't get it. He probably doesn't, because the more he looks at Dongwook, the more a grin creeps onto his face. "What, you want to get _me_ naked, but you don't want me to take _your_ clothes off?" He moves his hand from Dongwook's cock and strokes down Dongwook's thigh, almost to his knee, and up again. He's about to laugh, and Dongwook wants to button his shirt all the way back up and hide his face.

"Dongwookie, hey," Hyoseob says from next to him. They both turn to look at him. His shirt is gone, and so are his jeans. Hyuk rolls off him, trying to pull his own trousers down without wiggling around too much. Hyoseob turns so he's lying on his side. He props his head up with his hand, leaning on his elbow. His hair is sticking up, like Hyuk had just been running his fingers through it.

Hyoseob's eyes slip to Dongwook's lips, and back up. "Can I kiss you?" 

They haven't kissed yet. Dongwook has hardly touched Hyoseob. They're so close now that Dongwook barely needs to move his hand and he'll already be touching Hyoseob's naked chest. It's a little exhilarating that he could just do that, if he wanted. 

Hyoseob reaches out. He cards his fingers through Dongwook's hair. He looks at Jiho, for barely a moment, and Jiho moves his hand away from the buttons of Dongwook's shirt. Dongwook lets go of Jiho's wrist. He's trying to stop looking at Hyoseob's lips. "You don't— need to ask me."

Hyoseob smiles, and moves closer. His eyes slip shut, and then they're kissing. He keeps his hand in Dongwook's hair, and there's another hand on the skin of his stomach, and lips on his neck — Jiho. Dongwook opens his mouth, and Hyoseob's tongue meets his own, soft and careful, and then deeper when Dongwook opens his mouth wider. Hyoseob moves closer still, his chest against Dongwook's arm.

Dongwook wants to reach out, touch him wherever he can, but Jiho's weight is pinning him down. He pushes his hand through Jiho's hair, cradling his head to his neck. Jiho breathes warm against his skin, and then takes it between his teeth. Dongwook hums into Hyoseob's mouth. Hyoseob angles his head, kissing him deeper, and then pulls off, a little, to tug on his piercing with his lips, before Dongwook has to press his nose against his cheek to make Hyoseob kiss him again.

Hyoseob's hand slips down, down the side of Dongwook's neck, to his chest, where his shirt is unbuttoned. "You're handsome, Dongwookie," he says, into the corner of Dongwook's mouth, and kisses him again. 

"Seriously," Jiho says, and he's moving up, so he can kiss Dongwook's cheek. "I'm like," he laughs, "really hard here." And they're _both_ there, and they're both kissing him, all their faces so close that Dongwook doesn't know what else to do except stop kissing Hyoseob so he can turn his face, just a little, and capture Jiho's lips with his own. Hyoseob presses his lips against the hinge of Dongwook's jaw, hot and dry.

Kissing Jiho feels so familiar now. He's learned how to move his lips, how to curl his tongue to make Dongwook's whole body respond. Jiho makes a noise, barely a sigh, against Dongwook's mouth, and Dongwook's fingers twitch on his hip. He grabs the corner of Jiho's shirt, and holds onto it.

Hyoseob kisses up, to Dongwook's cheek, and then Jiho pulls back. Dongwook opens his eyes, wondering, and sees that they're kissing above him, mere inches above him, so close to his face that when Hyoseob moves his head Dongwook can see their lips part. He can see Hyoseob's tongue against Jiho's before their lips close again. 

"Ah," Dongwook says, quietly, and every nerve in his body lights up electric with the need to touch them both. His fingertips trace the line of Hyoseob's throat. It makes his breathing come short, how quickly Hyoseob responds. He stops kissing Jiho, following the path of Dongwook's hand as he pulls it back, until his lips are pressed against Dongwook's again. 

Dongwook opens his mouth, better to breathe and be kissed, but Hyoseob is already pulling away. He just lies there, mouth open, as Hyoseob says, "Do you know how good you look right now?" He places a gentle, warm hand on Dongwook's chest, where his shirt lies open. "Jiho?"

Jiho is holding onto the nape of Hyoseob's neck. Dongwook can feel that he's hard against his thigh, through two layers of fabric. His lips are always parted open, like an invitation. He doesn't need to say anything, but when his eyes meet Hyoseob's, the way Hyoseob look at him is like he's waiting for something.

And Jiho leans in, and his lips are on Dongwook's neck again. "I've never seen you like this," Jiho says, and Dongwook feels like his skin is burning. Jiho kisses up to his jaw. His hand, fingers splayed wide, slides over Dongwook's chest, under his shirt and to his shoulder. "I really like it." Dongwook reaches up to place his hand over Jiho's wrist, and a laugh escapes from his mouth, nothing but pure relief. Jiho kisses the side of his face. "Let me do something for you." A smile against his skin. Softly, he says, "Anything you want."

Jiho's shirt is still wrapped around his fingers. Dongwook tugs at the cotton, tight. Jiho turns his head, and Dongwook catches his exhale with his mouth when they kiss. "Take your shirt off," he says, Jiho's spit on his lower lip. He licks it off. Jiho tries to catch his tongue, but he's too slow. Their lips bump against each other, and Dongwook grins, wide and delighted. 

He gets his hand between them, to where Jiho's cock is tenting his jeans. "Take those off." He slides the zipper open, carefully, but Jiho still hisses in discomfort as Dongwook tugs down. He keeps his eyes on Jiho's face, the high colour in his cheeks.

Jiho is straining against his underwear when Dongwook puts his hand on his erection. He doesn't look down, but he can feel the size of it when he rubs his fingers against the cotton. "Let me suck you off." Dongwook swallows spit. "I'm good at it, I promise."

"Fuck," Hyoseob breathes, next to them. "I really want to see that."

"Me too," Hyuk says, exhaling the words out. He has his chest pressed to Hyoseob's back, and every once in a while he'll move his hips, slow and deep, and rub himself against Hyoseob's ass. Hyoseob holds onto his hip, keeping him close. Hyuk looks down to where Dongwook's hand is, where the tips of his fingers are rubbing against the front of Jiho's underwear, barely applying any pressure. "Looks big, though." A smile passes across Hyuk's face, playful and quick. "You don't think you'll choke on it?"

Dongwook meets his eyes. "I hope I do," he says, and Hyuk rewards him with a grin.

"Shit," Jiho says, and then he's sitting up, and pulling his shirt off with both hands. "Do you talk like that when I'm not around, too?" His shirt hits the wall, and slides down to the floor.

"Nah," Hyuk says. He's still grinning as Hyoseob twists around to kiss under his chin. "You bring out the best in us." Hyoseob snorts a laugh against his neck.

"Oh, no," Dongwook says, suddenly, a whine turning into a laugh. "I can't, shit, I can't do this." He covers his eyes with his hand, his mouth open on a wide grin. 

Jiho, now shirtless, stops pulling his jeans off and looks down at him. "What?"

Dongwook's laughter bubbles out of him. "I'm sorry—" Quiet, and then louder, and louder until his shoulders are shaking with the force of it.

Both of Jiho's eyebrows shoot up. " _What?_ "

"Jiho, it's your tattoo," Hyoseob explains, trying very hard to keep his grin under control.

Jiho blinks at him. "What, which one?" He has to raise his voice over Dongwook's laughter. Hyoseob laughs, turning his face into the mattress.

Hyuk grins, and says, "That one." He reaches across Hyoseob to point at the left side of Jiho's chest, at the tattoo of his mother's face. "You didn't think this far ahead when you got it, huh?" Hyoseob giggles into the sheets.

Dongwook gulps down air, and wipes at the corners of his eyes. "Mrs Woo," he says, earnestly, to Jiho's chest, "I'm gonna suck your son's dick now." He pats Jiho's sternum. Jiho snorts a laugh. "Can we _please_ turn the lights off?"

The lights dim. They all look towards the door. Seunghyun removes his hand from the switch. He raises his eyebrows and asks, "Room for one more?" He's holding a freshly lit spliff and a clean ashtray.

Hyuk laughs. "Is that why you took that long?" 

Seunghyun gives them all a toothy grin. "Yup."

Hyuk is already kneeling on the bed, extending his hands towards Seunghyun. "Come here," he says, taking hold of Seunghyun's wrist. "Dongwookie is going to show us how good he is at sucking dick."

Jiho, now only in his underwear, leaning up against the wall with a pillow under his lower back, snorts and says, "Seriously, _where_ did you learn to talk like that?"

"London?" Dongwook supplies. He tugs at the waistband of Jiho's underwear. Jiho lifts his hips, and Dongwook pulls the underwear down, past his knees, past his ankles and off. 

"Who the fuck in London—" Jiho starts, but he has to inhale the rest of his sentence back because Dongwook closes his fingers around the base of his cock and his lips around the head. And Jiho has to breathe, and arch back until the top of his head is pressing against the wall.

Seunghyun laughs as he emerges from his shirt. Hyuk tugs the rest of it off, and lets it drop to the floor. He grins at Jiho's open mouth, his closed eyes. "It's been a while, huh, hyung?"

"Be nice," Hyoseob says. He's holding the spliff between thumb and forefinger. He turns his head to blow smoke away from the bed. "Hyuk," he instructs. Hyuk flicks Seunghyun's forehead, and off Seunghyun's muffled yelp, Hyoseob says, "Thank you."

Dongwook gets up on his elbows. He gathers spit in his mouth, and starts licking at his palm and his fingers, getting them wet. He moves his other hand to Jiho's hip bone. "Jiho," he says. Fingernails scratch lightly at the skin just above Jiho's cock. He wraps his wet hand around Jiho's erection, feeling the length of it. He moves his hand up, the pad of his thumb pressing against the underside. He keeps his eyes on Jiho's face, checking for his reaction. "Are you good?"

"I— I've never had a guy's face this close to my dick before," Jiho says, ending on a breathless laugh. "You really expect me to talk through this?"

When Dongwook smiles, his eyes crinkle at the corners. "Maybe not," he says. 

It's a strange time for Jiho to have this thought, that Jung Dongwook is one of his closest friends in the world. But there it is anyway, floating across the front of his mind. He catches it in his fingers before it can float away entirely, and runs them through Dongwook's hair.

Dongwook leans into the touch. The feeling that bursts behind the tips of Jiho's ribs is like cigarette smoke, tight and burning. Dongwook's eyes close as Jiho cups his cheek, and it's oddly tender in the moment. Jiho thinks that maybe he should say something else, because his cheeks are hot and he can feel Hyoseob's eyes on him, but then the moment passes as Dongwook is leaning down again, and his tongue is on the head of Jiho's cock, and Jiho has to grab at the sheets and just breathe because, yeah, it's been too fucking long.

Dongwook wraps his lips around the crown of Jiho's cock and then slides them down, lips pulled over teeth. And down, his tongue flat. And down, until the tip of his nose touches the skin above the base of Jiho's cock, and over Jiho's groan, Hyoseob says, "Oh my god."

Dongwook's throat constricts around Jiho's cock, and he pulls off, mouth open, gasping. He licks his lips, swallows spit. "Okay," he says, like he's reached a decision, and chuckles, mostly at himself. He wraps the fingers of one hand around the base of Jiho's cock, and puts his other hand on the top of Jiho's thigh, the tip of his thumb in the crease of Jiho's leg. 

He drags his tongue up, base to tip, and then seals his lips over the head again. Jiho feels Dongwook's tongue move inside his mouth, pressing against the slit. He sucks his stomach in, trying to keep still. Dongwook bobs down, a little, and pulls back up, squeezing his lips tight, catching the precome on his tongue. Jiho watches his throat move as he swallows it, and watches his hair fall down over his face as he sinks down to lick at the shaft again, getting it wet enough so he can move his fingers up, and down, and up again.

He's too good at this for this to be the very first time he's doing it, or even the second, Jiho thinks. He watches Dongwook's mouth follow the path of his fingers as he licks up his length, to the head. He kisses the tip of his cock, and then goes back to moving his lips up and down, taking Jiho's cock a little bit deeper every time. When Jiho exhales, it sounds more like a moan than a breath.

Hyuk blows smoke to the ceiling, his face tilted up, while Seunghyun mouths at his neck, tongue following teeth, following lips. Hyoseob watches them for a moment — the contrast of Seunghyun's fingers against the pale line of Hyuk's throat, Hyuk's kiss-pink lips on Seunghyun's chest, and his teeth, white even in the dim light, closing around a nipple and tugging. 

Seunghyun's arms are up, his hands tugging at his own hair as Hyuk sucks a mark into his skin. Hyoseob reaches out, fingers skimming along Seunghyun's side, picking out his ribs. Seunghyun lowers a hand from his hair so that he can close it around Hyoseob's, fingers finding fingers.

"Sweetheart," Hyoseob says, gently. Eyes closed, Seunghyun grins, wide and big, and Hyoseob feels that grin light up his heart. 

Jiho inhales, shaky, and Hyoseob looks over. Jiho has his hand in Dongwook's hair, holding on. His lower lip is dark, like he'd been biting down on it. Dongwook pushes his head down, Jiho's cock deep in his mouth. His nose almost touching Jiho's skin. He holds, and holds, and Jiho bites down on his lip again. 

Hyoseob moves his hand down, to brush his fingers along Dongwook's cheek. "How is it?" he asks Jiho. 

"Fucking good," Jiho breathes out. Dongwook hums in his throat, and Jiho's hips buck in response. He tugs on Dongwook's hair, pulling him off his cock before he can choke him. "Shit, sorry. Fuck, I'm sorry."

Dongwook grins. He doesn't look fazed at all. His lips are shiny. His pupils are wide. "That's okay," he says. He licks his lips. "Don't worry." Hyoseob really wants to kiss him, to see if he tastes like Jiho. 

Dongwook sinks back down, and Jiho slaps a hand against his mouth. Hyoseob puts a gentle hand over his, hand over hand over mouth, and says, "You don't have to hold back if he's good." He looks down, and makes eye contact with Dongwook just as Dongwook laps at the tip of Jiho's cock again, and Hyoseob has to reach down to readjust himself in his underwear. He can't believe he's still wearing it.

Dongwook slides his lips down, until the tip of his nose touches Jiho's pubic hair, and he stays there, hand on Jiho's thigh. Jiho groans. "I can feel it when I'm in his throat," he tells Hyoseob, like he can't take not telling someone. 

"Good," Hyoseob says. He reaches down to stroke Dongwook's cheek. Down his neck. The soft hair next to his ear is getting damp — he's already sweating. When he moves off Jiho's cock this time, his chin is wet. 

"You're so good, Dongwookie." Hyoseob rubs his thumb along Dongwook's lower lip. It comes off wet. Dongwook keeps his mouth open, his jaw slack. He's breathing hard. When Hyoseob brings his thumb to his own mouth and licks the pad of it, he doesn't miss how Dongwook's hand goes between his legs to rub at himself through his underwear. "Can you go again?"

"I can," Dongwook says, and his voice is _rough._ He reaches down with his other hand to massage Jiho's balls, rolling them in his fingers.

Jiho lifts his hips off the bed, into Dongwook's touch. "Fuck," he manages. Dongwook moves his hand to stroke Jiho's cock, gathering up precome on his fingers, rubbing it down the shaft. "I'm not gonna last," Jiho tells him. He bites back a groan when Dongwook flicks his wrist as he strokes.

Dongwook smiles at him. "Good." He's trying to match the rhythm of his hand on Jiho's cock to how he's rubbing himself over his underwear, and Hyoseob has no idea where to look first. At his face, his hands, Jiho's expression. Dongwook says, "Neither am I."

At that, Hyoseob has to close his eyes, and push his hand past the waistband of his underwear so he can wrap it around his cock. He can just hear them now, all four of them. Jiho swallowing spit and opening his mouth to pant. Dongwook, the sucking sound his lips make. Seunghyun breathing a laugh that sounds like it's muffled against Hyuk's skin, and the sizzle of the cigarette paper as Hyuk takes a drag on the spliff. Hyoseob slides his underwear down, pulling his cock out.

"Oh, Seob," Hyuk says at that, softly. So fondly that it makes Hyoseob's cheeks burn, and he grins. "Seunghyunnie, look."

Weight shifts on the bed, and Hyoseob opens his eyes to Seunghyun climbing over him, stripped down to his boxers. Their eyes meet. Their fingers meet around Hyoseob's cock, and Seunghyun smirks. "Need a hand?"

Hyoseob laughs, right against Seunghyun's cheek as he kisses the corner of his mouth. "Take it easy," he tells him. "I don't want to come yet."

Seunghyun hums. Hyoseob's cock is hot and hard in his hand. He rubs at the head, coaxing out precome. Hyoseob watches him bring his wet thumb to his mouth and lick it off. "Like that?"

Hyoseob closes his eyes. He hears Hyuk move closer to them. "Maybe a bit less than that." There's a hand stroking through his hair, and he doesn't need to see to recognise that it's Hyuk. No one else touches him with that much love, not even Seunghyun. He hears the two of them kissing above him.

"Come on my face," Dongwook says, and Hyoseob opens his eyes in time to catch Jiho's expression, his eyes huge, his mouth open.

Dongwook moves his hand under Jiho's balls, and Hyoseob knows exactly where he's touching, because Jiho groans, pushing his head back. Hyoseob shifts closer, close enough that he can press his lips against the line of Jiho's throat, lick at the sweat there. 

"Jiho," he breathes, and Jiho turns so that Hyoseob can say it against his open mouth. Hyoseob sucks on his bottom lip, and then Jiho's tongue is in his mouth, pliant and letting Hyoseob kiss him.

Dongwook takes Jiho's hand and spits into his palm. Hyoseob turns his face in time to see Jiho, with no hesitation, bring it to his own cock and start stroking up and down, the muscles in his thighs taut.

They all watch Dongwook close his eyes and open his mouth. Hyuk, his hand on Hyoseob's thigh, and Seunghyun with his fingers rubbing light on the head of Hyoseob's cock. And Hyoseob, hand around the base of his cock, breathing hot against Jiho's neck. He puts a hand on Jiho's chest, over his heart, to feel how hard it's beating, to rub his nipple between two of his fingers.

Jiho only needs to tug at his cock a couple more times before he spurts over Dongwook's cheek, and nose, and mouth, and Hyoseob holds him as he's shaking and arching off the bed, his heels digging into the mattress, and he watches how Jiho bites down on his lower lip as he comes, how he doesn't take his eyes off Dongwook's face.

Dongwook is sitting up, chest heaving, and then Seunghyun is there, pulling him closer with his hands bracketing Dongwook's face. He licks at Dongwook's cheek, getting Jiho's come off, gathering it on his tongue and swallowing it. He licks at Dongwook's mouth, and Dongwook holds onto his shoulder, fingers digging into his skin to keep him there so they can kiss.

Jiho falls back on the bed, out of breath. "Holy shit," he says. "Did you just come in your pants?"

Dongwook laughs, even as Seunghyun is licking come off the bridge of his nose. The front of his underwear is dark with moisture. "I said I liked things in my mouth," he says. Seunghyun swipes one last drop of Jiho's come from his cheek, and Jiho watches, heart still thundering, as he pulls Dongwook's mouth open and wipes his thumb on the surface of his tongue.

There's a hand on Jiho's cheek, but it's not Hyoseob's. He turns to catch Hyuk looking at him, trying to get his attention as he climbs over Hyoseob to get closer to him. Hyoseob shifts, shoving Hyuk's lower back gently. And then, Hyuk is leaning over Jiho, his hair falling over his face. He tucks it behind an ear and smiles. "How are you doing?"

"Good," Jiho says, and he turns his face into Hyuk's hand. "Good, fuck, I'm doing great." He's grinning when they kiss. Hyuk kisses slow and deep, and he never moves his hand from Jiho's cheek. His palm is warm, his fingers gentle when they run through the soft ends of Jiho's hair, even where it's getting sticky with sweat. Hyuk trails his other hand down Jiho's stomach, palm flat, feeling out the shape of his body. 

"Hyoseobie," Hyuk says. 

Hyoseob strokes himself, dragging his hand down his length. He pushes his thumb against the slit. "Yeah."

"Remember what we talked about last time?"

Jiho stops, lips still on the heel of Hyuk's hand. He looks at Hyoseob's face. "What do you—" He looks at Hyuk. His cheeks are still flushed from his orgasm, and Hyoseob really wishes Seunghyun was filming this. "What do you mean, _last time?_ "

Hyuk trails his fingers along the space between Jiho's crotch and his belly button, and then to his hip. He laughs, bowing his head. Leaning his forehead against Jiho's shoulder, like he's too embarrassed to say it.

Hyoseob takes over for him. "Last time we fucked, Hyuk," he says, watching Jiho's expression change, "what did you say?"

"He said, _I want Jiho to be here,_ " Seunghyun says. He's leaning back against Dongwook's chest, Dongwook's thighs bracketing his hips. He leans his head back on Dongwook's shoulder, far back enough that he's facing the ceiling, and takes a deep drag on the spliff. He's hard in his boxers.

"You were there too?" Jiho asks. Dongwook bows his head forward so he can kiss Seunghyun's neck. He wraps an arm around Seunghyun's waist, holding him close.

Seunghyun blows smoke up, a slow and steady stream. He moves again, until he's cheek to cheek with Dongwook. "So?" He hands off the spliff to Dongwook, giving Jiho a smirk.

"I—" Jiho looks from Seunghyun, to Hyoseob, and then finally to Hyuk. He swallows spit, pupils wide. "I'm here now."

Hyuk smiles at him, like a painting. "You think you can make me come?" His fingers draw circles on the top of Jiho's thigh. 

Jiho touches Hyuk's stomach, just above the waistband of his underwear. "Yeah." Hyuk's stomach draws in when he inhales. He's hard, straining against the cotton, and even that, just a touch close to his crotch, makes him roll his hips forward.

Hyuk takes Jiho's hand and moves it to his ass. Jiho tightens his grip, digging his fingers into the flesh. Hyuk breathes heavily through his mouth. "You wanna make me come?"

"Do you want to see him come just from your fingers in his ass?" The way Hyoseob says it, quiet and with his hand tugging at his cock, has Hyuk roll his hips forward again, into nothing, legs spread and rubbing down against the mattress.

"Next time," Hyuk says. He takes Jiho's other hand, puts it on his ass. He arches his back when he feels some of Jiho's fingers dig into the cleft, spreading his cheeks. "You can fuck me next time."

Jiho's face isn't red just from arousal anymore — he's blushing, deeper than Hyoseob has seen him do in a while. "I don't know how— I've never—"

"Don't tell me you don't have lube, hyung," Seunghyun says. "You're twenty-seven years old." Dongwook snorts a laugh.

"I— I do, it's in the nightstand drawer," Jiho blurts out, like the mere suggestion that at twenty-seven he doesn't have lube at arm's reach of his bed is an insult to his character. Seunghyun nods, and then he's moving away from Dongwook, over Hyoseob, to dig through the nightstand drawer.

"Okay, swap," Hyoseob says, and Jiho just gapes at him. Hyuk snorts a laugh. "Hyuk likes being on his knees for this," Hyoseob explains through a grin. "I'll show you what he likes."

"I can't get hard again that fast, but—" Jiho starts, and then Hyuk is pulling him by the forearm. He stumbles forward, embarrassed into laughter. They move until Hyuk is facing the wall, hands on the pillow, and Jiho is kneeling behind him. He reaches out, stroking a hand down Hyuk's back, his thigh. "If I could—"

Hyuk twists around to look at him. He's grinning. "Never seen a straight guy take to dick this fast," he says, and Hyoseob laughs so loud it bounces off the walls. Dongwook, caught in the middle of an inhale, chokes on the smoke from the spliff. He coughs it out through his teeth, hitting his chest with his fist as tears gather in the corners of his eyes. Seunghyun, now holding a small green tube, huffs a laugh at the back of his throat.

"Fuck you," Jiho says, shoving Hyuk's shoulder. 

Hyuk clicks his tongue. "Like I said, next time." He meets Hyoseob's eyes, and they both burst out laughing.

"Shut the fuck up, seriously," Jiho whines, shoving Hyuk again. "Learn how to take a compliment, asshole." Hyuk grabs his hand when he tries to push him again. He kisses his knuckles. "All of you are assholes," Jiho says, but Hyuk's lips on his fingers take a bit of the fight out of him. 

"I'll play nice," Hyuk says, mischief painted all over his grin. He peeks his tongue out, swiping it over the pads of Jiho's fingers. "Promise." Jiho sighs, defeated, and Hyuk hums a laugh, kissing the heel of his palm. "Take your rings off first."

Jiho slips his rings off, and places them into Seunghyun's waiting palm. Seunghyun replaces them with the lube, and pats Jiho's shoulder. The rings clatter on the wood of the nightstand where he drops them. "Get your fingers wet," Seunghyun says. He leans his back against Dongwook again, and takes the spliff from him.

"Rub it between your fingers to warm it up," Hyoseob says, as Jiho pours the lube on his fingers. Hyoseob smiles. "I forgot once and didn't hear the end of it for days."

Hyuk gets on his knees, ass in the air. Hyoseob helps pull his underwear off, until his cock hangs heavy and hard between his thighs. "So you've never done this?" Hyuk grabs his ass cheeks with both hands and spreads himself open. "Not even to a girl?"

Jiho reaches out a hand. Gently, barely applying any pressure, he rubs his fingers over Hyuk's hole. It feels hotter, softer than he expected. Hyuk bows his head and exhales. "Never," Jiho says. He rubs with more pressure, and watches as it moves when Hyuk breathes out again, like he's trying to take his fingers in.

"You can try pushing one finger in," Hyoseob tells him. He's sitting up against the wall. Jiho looks down to where he's fisting his cock, at his hand, now wet with lube. Hyoseob sees him looking, and his mouth falls open on a sigh. "Just go slow. Feel how he takes it." 

"Won't it hurt?" Jiho has a hand on the small of Hyuk's back, fingers fanning across his skin. There's sweat gathering there, and between Hyuk's shoulder blades. Jiho feels sweat in his hair, in the dips of his collarbones. At the backs of his knees. He can feel the breathing of everyone else in the room adding to it.

"I'll tell you if it hurts," Hyuk says. He arches his back as the tip of Jiho's middle finger dips into him, down only to the first knuckle. He hums with approval, and then feels Jiho's finger move in deeper, pushing past the second knuckle. He grips the pillow he's leaning on, and breathes out, "Second one. Second finger."

Jiho looks over at Hyoseob, eyes wide. "Really?"

Hyoseob is fucking into the loose circle of his fingers, his hips thrusting up. "Don't ask _me._ "

Jiho pulls his middle finger out, just enough that his forefinger can join it when he pushes them back in, slick with lube. He holds onto Hyuk's hip with his free hand. Hyoseob watches Hyuk's face, watches him close his eyes and try to even out his breathing. Jiho moves his fingers experimentally, in and out.

"Hyuk." Seunghyun has Dongwook holding onto him from behind, breath getting ragged against the nape of his neck. His crotch is pressing against Seunghyun's ass. His underwear is still damp, but if Dongwook doesn't care, then neither does Seunghyun. "Can you tell me how it feels?" 

"Well," Hyuk breathes a laugh, "he's not lying when he says he's never done this."

"Hey," Jiho says, "I've fingered girls before, and none of them complained." Seunghyun snorts.

"Different hole," Hyoseob says, calmly. Dongwook giggles.

"Okay, if everyone's just going to make fun of me—" Jiho starts, and then Hyuk cuts him off with a moan. "Shit, what—"

"Prostate," Hyuk groans. There's a sheen of sweat on his face.

"This?" Jiho moves his fingers over the spot again. Hyuk shudders, from his shoulders to his knees, and nods. 

Hyoseob pushes Hyuk's hair away from his face. "Keep going." He strokes his fingers over Hyuk's cheek. His lips. "Move your fingers in and out, but don't pull them all the way out." Hyuk smiles at him. Hyoseob flicks the tip of his nose, gently, and Hyuk pulls forward so he can kiss his hand.

"Try crooking them a little," Seunghyun says. His hand, resting on his thigh, closes into a fist when he feels Dongwook press his fingers into the skin of his side.

Dongwook rests his chin on Seunghyun's shoulder. "Have you done this too?" Smoke curls through his crooked teeth when he talks. 

Seunghyun catches Hyoseob's eye. "Not to Hyuk." Hyoseob rubs his fingers over the crown of his cock, hand squeezing. Dongwook blows out the rest of the smoke. He takes a drag on the spliff again, and Seunghyun turns his head so he can catch Dongwook's exhale in his mouth.

"Oh my god," Hyuk says, suddenly, "do that again." Jiho's hand moves, and Hyuk bows his head low, leaning his forehead against his forearm.

Dongwook wrenches his mouth from Seunghyun's. The spliff, reduced to a stub, goes out and falls to the floor. "What's he doing?"

"His thumb—" Hyuk manages, and then he moans, and pushes his ass into Jiho's hand. His cock swings between his legs. A drop of precome detaches from the head and drips onto the sheets. 

Jiho rubs at the spot between Hyuk's asshole and balls again. When he presses his thumb there harder, Hyuk's back arches. Hyoseob reaches to run his fingers through Hyuk's hair, mussing it up, making Hyuk press into his hand. "Add a third finger," he tells Jiho. "He's close." He watches Jiho do it, watches him thrust three of his fingers as Hyuk's legs start to shake.

"Seob," Hyuk groans. Jiho bows over him, chest to back, to press a kiss into his skin, where his neck meets his shoulders. He licks a stripe to the side of his neck and sucks on the skin. His fingers don't stop thrusting.

"I'm close too, sweetheart," Hyoseob says, knowing what Hyuk wants. He gets up to his knees, waiting until Hyuk raises himself up on his hands. Jiho helps to hold him up, arm supporting his chest. Hyoseob moves so that he's facing Hyuk, sits up so that he can place the head of his cock on Hyuk's waiting tongue. 

"Hit his prostate again," Hyoseob tells Jiho. "Keep rubbing at that spot." His syllables slip the faster he tugs at his cock. The head slips on Hyuk's tongue, over his bottom lip. Hyuk opens his mouth wider, relaxes his jaw. He won't close his eyes. "Make him come," Hyoseob says.

"Fuck, Hyoseob," Jiho breathes out as Hyoseob squeezes out the first drops of come from his cock and onto Hyuk's waiting tongue. Some of it hits the corner of his mouth, but then Hyuk closes his lips around the head, and takes it all down his throat. Hyoseob holds onto Hyuk's hair, keeping his head in place, come spilling out of his cock and onto Hyuk's tongue.

Seunghyun watches Hyuk's throat move as he swallows. He digs his finger into his thigh, hard enough to hurt, as he watches Hyuk come all over the sheets, untouched, with Jiho's fingers in his ass and Hyoseob's cock in his mouth. He watches Jiho pull his fingers out and wipe them on someone's discarded shirt. He watches Hyuk pull Jiho in for a kiss, and hears the way he laughs, giddy and post-orgasmic, when Jiho licks at the drop of Hyoseob's come at the corner of his lips and makes a face at the taste. He doesn't hear what Hyuk says to Jiho, because he whispers it in Jiho's ear, but it has Jiho kissing Hyuk again, and the way he frowns at the taste smooths out the longer Hyuk has his arms around him. 

Seunghyun is so hard he can feel every pull of wet cotton against the head of his cock. He hasn't touched himself, not once. Not even when he went back to the living room to roll another spliff. He hasn't let anyone else touch him, either. He tugged Dongwook's hand away when he tried, pressing a kiss against his jaw by way of an apology.

Now, when he looks over to Hyoseob, he's already looking in his direction. At Seunghyun's flushed, sweating chest, then down at his crotch, and then back up at his face. "Seunghyunnie," Hyoseob says, the loving cadence of his voice tugging at a point behind Seunghyun's navel. "Oh, my Seunghyun." 

Seunghyun lies down on the bed. He unbuttons his boxers just enough that he can pull his cock out. His fist is wet, because his cock is wet, and he starts fucking into the curl of his fingers. Hyoseob lies down next to him, chest against his shoulder. Seunghyun knows there's three other people in the room, on the bed with them right now, but when Hyoseob strokes his biceps, he's the only person that matters.

"You're so wet," Hyoseob says. He strokes his hand down Seunghyun's arm, the one that's moving on his cock. "You've been so wet." He kisses the curve of Seunghyun's shoulder. "I bet it hurt, to have to wait."

"No," Seunghyun says, speeding up his strokes. "I love—" He swallows, breathes out into a grin. "Watching you. I love seeing you get off." He pushes his other hand down, fingers bracketing the base of his cock. "Seeing you come."

Hyoseob cups his face, turning his head so he can slot their mouths together, and Seunghyun spills over his fingers, coming with Hyoseob's tongue in his mouth, a moan in his throat.

And then Dongwook is there, tongue sweeping over Seunghyun's fingers, licking them clean. Seunghyun barely moves as he does it — he just lies there, letting Hyoseob run his hand through his hair over and over again. Hyoseob kisses his cheek, the jut of his chin, the sharp line of his jaw, and Seunghyun can't find it in himself to stop grinning.

"You are taking up a lot of space right now," Hyuk says. Seunghyun cracks open one eye to see Hyuk lying against Jiho, shoulders resting against his chest, Jiho's long legs wrapped around his waist. He opens his other eye to see that they're both avoiding the drying patch of come at their end of the bed.

"Looks like CEO Woo underestimated how big his bed was," he says, grinning, mock-polite, which earns him a huff of laughter from Jiho and Hyoseob flicking his shoulder.

"I wasn't prepared for any of this," Jiho says. Hyoseob crawls over so he can lie against his side. Hyuk puts his hand on his knee, and cranes his neck so he can kiss him. "You're just gonna keep doing that, huh." Hyuk turns his head to look at him. Jiho blinks at him, and Hyuk laughs, and leans in to kiss the confused expression off his face.

Seunghyun tucks himself back into his boxers, getting up and off the bed. He bends down, touching the tips of his toes with the tips of his fingers, and exhales all the breath out of his lungs. "I'm gonna have a cigarette," he says to the floor.

"Ah, be a good dongsaeng and bring us some, too," Hyoseob says. Seunghyun, now upright, stretches with his hips forward, shoulders back and his hands on his sides. He makes a face at Hyoseob, who makes a face at him in return. Seunghyun laughs to himself on his way out of the bedroom.

Dongwook sits on the edge of the bed, knees drawn up. He runs his hand through his sweaty hair, and blows it away from his face when it threatens to get into his eyes. "Whose turn is it to shower first?"

"Oldest showers first," Hyoseob, the oldest, says. Hyuk sighs dejectedly, lying back against Jiho.

"Please," Dongwook says, the corners of his mouth downturned. "I came in my pants."

"Well," Jiho says, fingers tracing the lines of the tattoo on Hyuk's neck, "whose fault is that?"

"Yours?" Dongwook laughs. "It's literally your fault!"

"Maybe you should shower together," Hyuk suggests amicably. Hyoseob raises his eyebrows at Dongwook. 

Dongwook grins, showing all his teeth. Hyoseob smiles back at him. "Sure."

"Wait, first—" Jiho leans forward, gently pushing Hyuk to move. He leans towards Hyoseob, bringing a hand up to his face so he can hold him still as he kisses him. Hyoseob smiles into it, and his eyes are still closed as Jiho moves away and says, "Hey."

The bed dips as someone moves. Hyoseob opens his eyes to Dongwook saying, "Hey." He says it through a wide grin that lights up his eyes. He moves forward, and captures Jiho's lips with his own.

Hyoseob catches Hyuk's eye. Hyuk cocks his head to the side, grinning as Jiho sighs into Dongwook's mouth. Hyoseob laughs. "Dongwookie," he says. "Come on, before your underwear fuses to your crotch."

And here's how it ends.

The door to the bathroom shuts behind Hyoseob and Dongwook, on the sound of Hyoseob's laughter. Seunghyun comes back, and he makes sure to kiss Hyuk's lips open before he puts a cigarette between his teeth and lights it for him.

Jiho lets them both smoke. He lets Hyuk lie against his chest even as the sweat is drying on his skin. He lets Seunghyun press against them, leg thrown haphazardly over the both of them somehow. He kicks an already dirty T-shirt to cover the wet patch on the bed. Jiho wrinkles his nose, but he doesn't complain. There's sounds of running water coming from the bathroom, intercut with Dongwook's laughter and Hyoseob humming something that sounds like a trot song.

No, fast forward. This is how it ends.

Dongwook's cheeks are flushed, and there's a red mark blooming on Hyoseob's clavicle. The bed groans, loud and painful, when they all get back on it, and for a moment Jiho thinks this is it, it's finally going to crack in half, but it miraculously stays in one piece.

"This is," Seunghyun says, cheek against Jiho's shoulder, Hyoseob's knee digging into his thigh, "too many people." He tries to move his hand, and accidentally pokes Hyuk's spleen.

Jiho squeezes Dongwook's hip. His hair smells like Jiho's shampoo, dripping on his shoulder. All five of them smell like the shower gel he uses. Dongwook grins, hiding his face, and hums, pleased, at Hyuk drawing circles on the skin of his forearm.

Hyoseob, one of Jiho's shirts hanging loose on him, kisses the curve of Seunghyun's shoulder. "No," he says, calmly. Jiho's eyes meet his, and Hyoseob smiles. "It's just right."

No, fast forward again. How it ends is:

Two weeks later, Jiho texts the group chat: _Is it next time yet?_

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is [here](http://twitter.com/doyoufanxy). tell me about your favourite fanxy child.


End file.
